metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Madax the Shadow/Archive 2
Templates Ahh what a talented one you are... Haha, thanks. ;) [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Glad to help! [[User:The Exterminator|'''''The Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 02:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Talkheaders, Front Page Templates, Morphball Template, Beams Template... You know, I'm gonna look at every template now. I'll report back soon. 15:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) the New King of Viruses DANGIT, forgot to login. Hold on. 15:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) This is TerrorDactyl 15:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) THERE we go. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • Blog • • • ) 15:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) the New King of Viruses looks strange given the new skin. Needs to be fixed. RA 1 17:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Edits Not Allowed? Hello, Exterminator... are edits simply not allowed on a wiki anymore? What's the deal with completely reverting my Emperor Ing edit?KogeJoe 09:03, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Explanation? May I inquire as to why you blanked this user talk? So long as it isn't vulgarity, and so long as messages can be recieved, he/she can have anything they wish on their Talk Page. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I know, I meant to get rid of just the category. Didn't mean to. Sorry! [[User:The Exterminator|'''''The Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 22:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Images Oh also, I managed to get one of your pics done, hah. School starts back today... hah, you have no idea the amount of jazz i gotta' get done at the moment.It's just down right hectic! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll get the others later today too if you want. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 09:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Looks good. I wonder what the others will look like? [[User:The Exterminator|The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 22:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, when I get to it, I get to it. ;P And by the way, you may want to save these images for your own use, whenever. Cause I will be removing them, a short while after I get them all up. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 13:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Bad templates Hello I noticed more improperly working templates: *Infobox Beam *Infobox Game System *Infobox Character(fix'd) *Fairuse template *Infobox Creature *Infobox Artifact *Infobox Company *Infobox Boss I might notice more, so I'll just add them to this list if do. [[User:DarkSamus89|'''''DarkSamus89]] 10:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Right on it. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 22:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Check the SA-X and Samus Aran pages. They have screwed up infoboxes. --TerrorDactyl 02:19, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :The community portal is also screwed up.[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 22:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi Ex. I wanted to know why you haven't been on. I'm thinking that either you're now addicted to Hunters and ZM, or you're sick or grounded (in the case of the latter, it's none of my business, unless you want to tell me). If you do not respond, I'll assume the second. The first shouldn't keep you from being off here. I'm just being rude. I'm sorry. I just miss ya! How gay was that? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) MPH Hey are you an MPH player? You said so on one of the user talk pages... What's your name and fave hunter? Do you think Hunters is a good Metroid game at all? TantrumDog 03:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Rooms Don't forget to add the proper categories when working with rooms. The Save Station needed 3 and the room you added the missile description needed that category. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) TantrumDog here Hey man again. Yeah MPH is short on the Metroid series' adventure aspects... Music was nice though. Don't use hotspots. Might get you into trouble. Rather get you WIFI USB connector. I can tell you 'cos I'm an MPH player. Albeit a n00by one (2 stars... used to be 3). Could you look at my Sylux/UMS 4 discussions on talk pages? Cheers man. TantrumDog 05:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) BTW after answering to my previous questions how do you create a poll? TantrumDog 05:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Door template Do you think you could make a template for the different types of doors and blast shields? Make it sort of like the visor template. First doors, then blast shields. Doors: Blue, Purple, White (Metroid Prime), Red, White (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes), Black, Grey, Orange, Green Blast Shields: Red, Green (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes), Multi-Lock, Yellow (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes), White, Mounted, Brown, Green (Metroid Prime Hunters), Yellow (Metroid Prime Hunters), Blue, Red (Metroid Prime Hunters), Purple, Orange I'll handle making the links. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, hold on. My computer is slow today. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 20:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Mine is too! I bet its internet traffic due to the Haitian quake. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I feel sorry for those people. Wish I could help out, but I'm only 14. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 20:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Me too. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) They're poor enough and yet they have to suffer more... sad. TantrumDog 03:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) BTW thanks for the poll thing I thought only admins could do it. TantrumDog 03:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! Glad to help! [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 03:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Lore Hey. When you're adding Lore to rooms, see the Logbook guide on Metroid Recon. All the Lore is listed there, and differences are also listed. Also, I have all of upper Torvus done. Going to do lower tomorrow. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Template not available Why isn't the template; infobox available? I tried to include that in my page and it didn't work... Please tell me how to use it.. Help gr8ly appreciated. TantrumDog 10:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Avenger Terror and I have been working on some new logs. Once you're active, can you go and read them? Thanks. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get on, I'm lonely... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) To finish MP2 navigation Dark Torvus can probably all be finished by me tomorrow, but the Ing Hive will take a bit of work to finish. Here is what I'm proposing: I will take one half, and you will take the other half. My half will be from Culling Chamber to Central Hive West Transport, and yours will be from Hive Dynamo Works to Vault Attack Portal. That way it will be less work for both of us. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for grabbing those room scans, man! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:49, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Duelling Range? Is that really how it's spelled in-game??? Because the correct spelling is obviously, Dueling Range...? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 15:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, sorry, that is correct... (Lol) It's British... but it's right... heh. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 15:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) We did it! *high fives you* --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *returns high five* Whoooo! (now I have to right every single scan in every single room...) [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 20:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Come on IRC... I need your input on something. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Some of the MP1 rooms are missing from the template. See here to find out which ones (the Artifact Chamber does not exist though) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 15:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Mind Blown ...and not necessarily in a good way. Where the heck did you get that picture? It's...unsettling, and kinda... :S . Did you make that? :I found it when I was looking for a pic of Dark Samus. It perfectly represents the corrupted SA-X: the blank eyes, phazon blue glow, and Samus's form. I agree that is unsettling, but that's what it's supposed to be. And no, I did not make it. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 21:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) This is totally random, but... I'm 17 now. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy (late) Birthday! Sorry I wasn't here to do it on time. I turned 15 about 2 weeks before you. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 21:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Same to you! :D --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC What's your registered IRC nickname? I need it so I can throw flags at you. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :You now haz teh access flaaaggzzzzzz *falls of chair* --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:17, April 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC 2 Get on. PH wants you. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ahem... Abracadabra, shimmy skies, The Exterminator, my friend, arise! lol :D --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks The Exterminator (I think I spelled your name right), I just thought it would be fun to join wikitroid and inform people about the metroid series. there is a page i wanted to edit, the Alimbic Gardens page. I found some false information concerning the connecting rooms. tell me how i do with this edit. thanks again. Metroid Master 22:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC)Metroid MasterMetroid Master 22:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye I can't stay here anymore. FL's desysopped me, and banned me permanently on IRC. Great. Just great. This wiki will be shit soon. Kill Junge for me. And do something. Cause I might never come back. :'( --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:35, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I found the origins of the footage. It's part of a retrospective in Japanese. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ln6tT4yxe1s --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:47, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :O [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 12:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) OMG Just realized something I joined Sept of 07 and became an admin in December of the same year. You joined Sept of 09 and became an admin in Dec 09. Coincidence? I think not... OK, probably... But it is still pretty awesome. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Man what a case of the PCB!! Metroid101 00:43, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Way to totally forget the "not". I fail. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :: DOUBLE FAIL! I left the not out on purpose but forgot. D: The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::P [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 17:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) CHECK OUT ROYBOY'S TALK PAGE PAGING DR. FAAAAAAAGOT the Exterminator! Talk page on 110! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I would like to take the primary initiative to apologize for the way in which I conducted myself in that particular situation, and will definately consider that the next time I am put into that certain kind of situation. Once again. And would like to be the first to take the liberty to congratulate you on your envious success upon the maintainging of this wiki, which will take your precious heart and it will become my liver overtake all metroid sources as the ULTIMATE RESOURCE OF POWER METROID IN THE UNIVUHHHHHHHSE! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I accept your apology and I thank you for your compliment. I hope to DESTROY YOU AND YOUR POWER!!! work with you well in the future. I'll see ya 'round! [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 21:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::P Omegafusiontroid Hey, didn't catch your warning before I'd addressed this user, but I went ahead and reverted it. One thing I wanted to remind you of was that an AfD isn't a vote (which you stated in the warning). "Remember that while AfD may look like a voting process, it does not operate like one. Justification and evidence for a response carries far more weight than the response itself. Thus, you should not attempt to structure the AfD process like a vote." Just try to keep that in mind when informing users, otherwise things may become unclear and the process is run incorrectly. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Logbooks It would have been much better to discuss this before adding link colouring to the infoboxes on individual articles. I thought that it looked legible anyway, so there wasn't really a point. Minorly changing the colour of the template could also help. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC It's urgent. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC I'm banned, apparently. Probably tried to get Piratehunter's attention too much. Signed, [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 02:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Please leave me the name of your channel somewhere where I can find it. I couldn't get to it once I got back. Also, please bring me up to date on "Project: Redux" next time we meet on IRC. thx, the ROXXOR & L33T [[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla'']] 02:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC)